Nina (Fire Emblem)
Nina is a playable character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Conquest and Revelation paths. Profile Paralogue Personality Nina is seen as a self-possessed and reasonable girl who is known for her skeptical thoughts about boys while she has issues interacting with them. Because of these "delusions", this makes her skillful at spying and studing her opponents as seen in her supports. She's also very hospitable towards other women, enjoys watching plays, and loves to write stories. Her birthday is January 31. Fire Emblem Fates Starting stats and growth rates |-|Paralogue 22 = |HP=Varies |str=Varies |magic=Varies |skill=Varies |spd=Varies |luck=Varies |def=Varies |res=Varies |move=5 |inventory= Iron Bow |skills= Daydream Locktouch Movement +1 Mother's inherited skill Niles' inherited skill |bo=D |recruit=Abrupt Clash, complete chapter before she escapes the map. |HPgr = 30% |spdgr = 60% |strgr = 55% |luckgr = 50% |magicgr = 35% |defgr = 25% |skillgr = 45% |resgr = 65% |strm = -1 |luckm = +1 |magicm = +1 |defm = +1 |skillm = 0 |resm = +2 |spdm = +4 |sprite = File:FEF Nina (Outlaw) sprite.gif }} :These are the base growth rates and stat modifiers before inheritance. |-|Heirs of Fate 6 = |inventory= Steel Bow Shining Bow Concoction Mend |skills= Daydream Movement +1 Lucky Seven Locktouch |bo=A |st=D }} Reclassing options Outlaw |basepA= Adventurer |basepB= Bow Knight |sprite2=File:FEF Nina (Dark Mage) sprite.gif |set1b=Dark Mage |sprite3=File:FEF Nina (Sorcerer) sprite.gif |set1pA=Sorcerer |sprite4=File:FEF Nina (Dark Knight) sprite.gif |set1pB=Dark Knight |fefates=true |inherit=yes |parent=mother }} Growth rates when reclassed Promotion stat gains Skills Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Nina makes an appearance in the trading card game, Fire Emblem Cipher, with the following cards. When an enemy unit is deployed, you may tap that unit. Wingbane: While this unit is attacking a unit, this unit’s attack increases by 30. |no1=B03-091R(+) |artist1=daigoman |- |image2= |title2=Delusional Escapist |name2=Nina |affil2=Nohr |gender2=Female |weapon2=Bow |quote2= |attack2=30 |support2=10 |atkcost2=1 |range2=2 |class2=Outlaw |tier2=Base |skill2='Lecherous Lockpicking:' Reveal the top card of your opponent’s deck. If that card is cost 3 or higher, you may draw a card. If you do, draw one card, this skill is inactive unless there are exactly two ally units on the battlefield. Wingbane: While this unit is attacking a unit, this unit’s attack increases by 30. Thief’s Emblem: Reveal the top card of your opponent’s deck. You may then place that card in their Retreat Area. |no2=B03-092N |artist2=daigoman }} Supports Quotes Endings Nina - Eye Spy : Nina put her snooping skills to good use after the war, forming an undercover vigilante group focused on keeping the streets safe at night. She also continued snooping as a personal hobby. ; Nina and the Avatar (Conquest) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and the Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as a wise King of Valla. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Asugi : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Dwyer : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Forrest : Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Ignatius : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Kana : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Percy : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Shigure : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Shiro : Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king he completed Hoshido's recovery. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Nina and Siegbert : Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. Gallery Trivia * The name Nina may originate from the old Slavic word Ninati, meaning "dreamer" or "dream", possibly referring to the delusions or fantasies that she has. Nina can also be a diminutive of, among other names, Éponine. Her name is also a feminine variant of Nino; derived from the times of Saint Nino. * Éponine is a character from the novel Les Misérables. She is the daughter of a family of thieves, possibly referring to her class as well. In addition, she was unable to confess her feelings to the man she loved named Marius, relating to Nina's inability to speak with men. It should also be noted, that Éponine rebelled against her father wishes when he was going to steal from the home of the lover of Marius, Cosette. The trait of rebellion is seen with her relationship with Niles. * Nina is featured in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC wearing a Kimono, and is seen with two right feet in her official art. * Nina shares her English voice actress in Fire Emblem Fates, Natalie Lander, with Fir (Heroes) and Elise (Fates, Heroes). External links * Nina's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Females Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters